Episode 16: REMIX
by charrybarry
Summary: How I wish ep. 16 should have ended. My first serious Hikaru Kaoru fic. Some Tama/Haru if you look REALLY close.


**Disclaimer:** Ouran high school host club: up here. Me: waaaaaay down there.

Hikaru POV:

I was pissed. PISSED. Not only had Kaoru set me up on a date I really hadn't wanted to go on in the first place, but Haruhi had also gone off with another guy in the middle of it! I would have much rather been spending time with Kaoru, but no. He wanted me to get some quality time in with Haruhi before we left. What had been with him these days? Gradually, it seems as if he's been trying to get less and less time with me, and me get more and more time with Haruhi! Can't he see that I couldn't give a damn of what she thought about me if he hadn't thought it was so important that she thought good of us in the first place?!

My music was blearing loud through my headphones as they always did when I was angry. If I hadn't have set my phone on vibrate I would have completely missed, my phone ringing in my pocket. I pushed the pause button on my music player and picked up the phone.

"Hey Tono, you have great timing. You think you could send a cab to pick me up? I wasn't able to catch one."

"You mean Kaoru isn't with you?" Tamaki asked through the phone.

"What do you mean? I was with Haruhi." I asked, confused.

"Haruhi is here. She took the ride with Arai… but we'll talk about that later." Tamaki sounded much more serious than usual. "She got here practically in hysterics and told us that you had run off and were too fast for her to catch. When Kaoru heard this he ran off yelling that he was going to look for you."

I froze, my eyes growing wide with fear, before Tamaki was finished I flipped my phone shut and stashed it robotically back into my pants. As I stood frozen like that for one more moment, there was only one thing on my mind:

_Kaoru is afraid of storms._

No, it was true he wasn't as terrified of them as Haruhi. When he was with me, he was usually just fine, but that didn't change the fact that my other half was lost out there in the city, cold and scared, alone. Suddenly my muscles came to life again and I was sprinting through the town, almost tripping dozens, and dozens of times. I stopped at certain areas to ask nearby commoners if they'd seen him, all with the answer of 'no'. But that couldn't stop me, I was going to find my twin, if it was the last thing I did.

My legs got tired after awhile, but I kept going. Eventually it felt like I was going to collapse, and that's where I drew the line and decided to stop and catch my breath, if only for a moment. I put my hands on my knees and panted. I was only vaguely aware of the rain that was still pouring on top of me. Soaking through my clothes and making them stick to my also damp skin. Lightning struck in the distance, and the light made something catch my eye. I looked up to see an empty church. If it had been just plain old looking I probably would just pass it by, but this one had something to it… _There! _I observed, the door was open a crack, with a small puddle at its entrance. Hope sparked in me again, and I slowly jogged towards the opening.

"Kaoru?" I called. No answer, but it was almost as if I felt his presence. I looked into all the rows, and finally I saw him. Curled up in a ball in the far right corner, he was shivering so violently I could have probably seen it from the other side of the room. "Kaoru." I breathed, barely audible. But he heard me and lifted his head up from where he had buried them in his knees.

"Hikaru?" I heard Kaoru whisper, he looked like he was absolutely petrified, tears were flowing freely down his face, and I had to fight hard to keep my own at bay. I was the cause of my brother's terror, and it felt like that fact alone was eating me from the inside out. There was only one thing to repair it; take the pain away.

I wasted no more time quickly rushing to my twin's side, and pulling my arms around him tightly. He held me in what felt like a death grip, not that I minded, sobbing into my shoulder. My heart was in the process of breaking, I hated seeing my twin so vulnerable, because I couldn't help but think of what would happen if he was like this with someone else, maybe someone who couldn't be trusted? I tried to brush these horrific thought aside as I brushed a hand through my twin's hair.

"Shhh… it's okay… I'm here." I soothed. Kaoru held onto me tighter.

"Hikaru." He whimpered, I couldn't stop my own tears from flowing after that one desperate plea. I sobbed right along with him into his own shoulder.

"Please, Kaoru… please don't cry." I begged, he sniffed, and leant his head back to look at me.

"You can't either." He said, looking at me with desperate eyes, I smiled weakly at him, brushing some damp hair from his face.

"What were you thinking Kaoru? You shouldn't have come looking for me. You scared me." I whispered, I never realized until now how close our faces were. His soft breathing was warming my face, and my cheeks turned slightly pink. Although thankfully, it only seemed like it was from the cold.

"You scared me." He repeated in reply, "It wasn't like I was going to leave you alone in a storm." he reassured to me. I smiled, suddenly feeling more comforted by my twin's words. Although the comfort was bittersweet.

"But you put yourself in danger, trying to help me. Please, _please _don't do that ever again. Okay?"

Kaoru looked slightly surprised. "But Hikaru. We go through everything together, don't you know that? If I hadn't gone after you like I did. I would've been more hurt right now, because of guilt."

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity after that comment. Our wide golden eyes were boring deeper and deeper into the other's. So much emotion went into those stares, mine and his melding together in the middle of our increasingly close faces. I ran my hand through his damp hair all the way down to rest at the back of his neck. Kaoru kept staring at me, seemingly un-fazed. Without thinking, I brought our faces slowly the mere two inches closer, to press my lips to his. We gasped at the same time, but didn't move away. We were frozen like that, neither of us daring to move. And just when I was about pull away and apologize, my brother's eyes fluttered closed, and his lips started moving against mine. I was surprised sure, but it felt too good for me not to respond. Our lips molded together, and fit perfectly, it seemed natural, like everything else we did together, even if this was breaking the boundaries of 'brotherly love' by a long shot. He tasted natural, smelled natural, _felt _natural, as if we should have been doing this all along. Maybe we should have? Maybe 'brothers' wasn't the right word to describe our relationship. Maybe 'lovers' would work better. At this thought I gently chewed on my other half's lips, begging for entrance. I needed it. I never realized it before, but I needed this _so bad._ And to a fraction of my surprise Kaoru obliged opening his mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue inside. He might have needed it, just as much as I had. It was gentle at first, me massaging his tongue slowly and then going to the roof of his mouth. While he occasionally let out a soft whimper or moan. But then the need grew, and became over bearing. Kaoru started fighting with my tongue inside his mouth roughly, and even I started moaning along with him. Our grips on each other tightened even more, probably leaving bruises, but at the time we didn't care. We couldn't give a damn about anything but the other, until we heard a faint yell in the distance. We broke apart panting quietly, and listened. The call became louder and louder, and we could soon make out that there were multiple people yelling.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" They called, and we looked at each other. Kaoru smiled warmly at me, and I beamed kissing him lightly again before getting up and helping him with me. We walked through the church and opened the door to exit. Thunder crashed and I wrapped my arms around Kaoru protectively, but he was with me now, and his fear had died down considerably. As I saw Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori spot us from down the street and make their way to us, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Haruhi. She had no one to protect her from her fears like me and Kaoru had each other. Sometimes she would have Tono with her, but he couldn't do a job nearly as good of comforting her as I could do for my brother, and Kaoru for me.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You're okay!" Hunny piped running up to us ahead of the other two. He was holding an umbrella above his head, and offered another he held in his hand to us. We took it gratefully, even though we probably couldn't get much more soaked than we already were.

"Thank you Hunny sempai." Kaoru said politely. The umbrella was large so it could fit both of us under it. Good.

--

When we got back to the pension the rain had ironically died down to a light drizzle. I chuckled at what bad timing it had. I walked in with Kaoru grasping my hand. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting together on a couch. Her head on his shoulder, she wasn't crying anymore but there was evidence on her face that she had been. When they saw us, even though we were completely drenched their expressions were washed with relief.

"Oh thank god!" Haruhi said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm so glad you're alright!" Tamaki proclaimed, standing up abruptly and bringing Haruhi with him.

"Jeez Tono, calm down." Kaoru said.

"We're tired, we're safe, and we're cold. So goodnight." I said bluntly taking Kaoru up the stairs with me. I really wasn't in the mood for our president's antics tonight.

When we had finally closed the door and locked it, I wrapped my arms tightly around Kaoru again, kissing his neck. He moaned softly, but I noticed him shivering and lifted my head up.

"You're cold." I said, and separated from him, swiftly trying to find some warmer, dryer clothes for both of us. Kaoru nodded gratefully after I handed him the clothes, and quickly got dressed. After which he sat on the bed next to me, and my new dry clothes as well.

He leaned his head against my shoulder and kissed my cheek. We were both exhausted from this evening's events, and wanted sleep. I hugged him around the waist and leaned back, letting my head hit the pillow and his head hit my chest. The drowsiness took over us easily and just before we were engulfed by sleep I kissed my brother's lips tenderly, saying. "I'll always be here for you Kaoru, don't ever forget that."

I saw him smile and nod in agreement, just before I let my eyelids droop all the way closed.

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure this is my first serious (sorta) Hikaru/ Kaoru fic. Wow, now I'm scared. 'Cause I'm really not sure whether this is any good or not. *looks around fearfully* I hoped you all liked it though! Oh! And another thing! Sorry for all the hardcore twincest fans! I know that lately I have been doing some lemons and I wouldn't blame you if you expected this one to be too. I tried to make this a lemon, I really did! But it just didn't sound right. I'll stick with the Romance/ Humor lemons. They're more fun. :D

~go-play-in-traffic


End file.
